Naruto:The Forsaken Son
by Kyuuhei21
Summary: I've been shunned by Parents abused by the villagers but no more.I've been called a disgrace coz' of not having chakra but thats in the past because now I'm a being that everyone fear and that Include Gods.You can delay the inevitable but for only once and twice if I allow.I'm always following you and you can't escape whenever you are,wherever or whoever you are. (Need Beta pm me)
1. Chapter 1

"Tou-chan! Kaa-chan!, I did it!" A girl Shouted, The girl has a blood red hair, purple eyes, has a slim body and stood at 4'7 she's Narumi Uzumaki Namikaze, 8 years old daughter of The Yondaime hokage, Minato Namikaze but known throughout the Elemental Nations as _The Yellow Flash_ and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze but known as _The Red Hot-Blooded Habanero_. She's _The Jinchuriki Of the Kyubi No Yoko holder of the Yang Chakra ._

"Hah, I did it faster than you" An 8 year old boy mocked , The boy has a blonde hair, blue eyes, and stood at 4'8, all in all he looked exactly like his father when his father was only young, the son of Minato and Kushina and also twin brother of Narumi and _The holder of the Yin chakra of the 'Kyubi No Yoko'_He's the popular son of Minato and Kushina, Menma Uzumaki Namikaze.

"Now,now don't fight, You did a good job, Narumi" Said by their father, Minato.(I don't want to describe their appearance because almost everyone knew Minato and If you don't Google it.)

"Good job, lets go home and both of you take a bath, you stinks and that includes you, Minato. So go now while I'll buy ramen!" Said Kushina enthusiastically.

A few distance away was a boy who was not older than 14 sitting in a tree branch, he's the eldest son of Minato and Kushina 13 years old, He has a kissed blonde hair, stood at 5'5 and has a dark icy blue eyes but the most noticeable on his features was his three whisker marks in each cheeks . He's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze but the villagers called him by many names such as The Demon Brat, Monster, Container of the Kyuubi No Yoko's soul but he was known throughout Konoha as the Human without chakra and as the disgrace of the Shinobi world because of not having chakra.

_'Tsk, You fools'_ Naruto thought while walking home ignoring the glares he was receiving from the villagers.

_'Just wait you fools, just wait a little longer and with my powers I'll be gone for good or before I go maybe I should give the village secrets to the other Kage's like Onoki and_ _A_' thought Naruto, thinking about his plan on escaping the hellhole he couldn't help but remember about how he gained his power..

_(flash back 6 years ago)_

_"Die Demon!"_

_"Die Demon scum!"_

_"We will have our revenge on you for killing our family  
_  
_"Let's finish him off and we will be rewarded for killing the demon!"_

_In front of them is Naruto who's pinned in the ground by several kunais, One in each hands, One each in feet, two in stomach and one in each hips, he was beaten by them for almost 2 hours some of there are shinobi's that experimented him with their jutsu's, all through of his beatings he never flinch or even cry he waas used to this, after all this was not new to him, this started when his father announced that he was the container of the soul of the fox and the villagers began to think that he was the Kyuubi reincarnate, fool villagers but he was always beaten even when was not the holder of the soul of Kyuubi. Hell, even his father beat him when they were alone because of him being a disgrace to him and he knew that his mother know that his father always beat him but pretended that she didn't knew it. __When the villagers are making the final blow he saw a woman standing a few distance away from him. The woman stood at 5'8 has a hour glass features , kissable lips, heart shape face, gray eyes and her most attracting features are her gray hair that reach her butt.  
_  
_"Such a beautiful hair." mumbled Naruto when he saw hair and smiled and finally lost conscious ._

_If you look closely at the woman you could see that she was blushing from the sudden compliment._

_Naruto woke up and found out that he was face to face with the woman he saw earlier. Now that he was closer to her, he could tell that she's the most beautiful woman he ever saw or will ever saw._

_"Am I dead? Kami is so kind to send a beautiful woman to fetch me" Said Naruto with a blush and a mesmerized expression._

_The woman blush when Naruto said that but put that back in the back of her mind and ask what were bugging her since she save him._

_"No, you flatterer." The woman said with a beautiful smiled._

_"Then where am I? Are you going to beat me too?" Asked Naruto and backed away from the woman._

_The Woman smiled at him and dusted herself since she was sitting on the ground waiting for Naruto to wake up."No. I save you because there's something I want to ask you."_

_Naruto calmed downed when she said those words and he sensed that she has no ill intent against him when she said that and leaned on the tree beside him._

_"What is it?"_

_"how did you able to see me?" Asked the woman with a serious expression._

_"how did I able to see you? Of course I can see you, are you a ghost or something for me not to see you?" asked Naruto as he tilted his head with a confused expression._

_' KAWAI!' The woman couldn't help but found him cute as he tilted his head._  
_"No, I'm not a human like you or a ghost." answered the woman._

_"then what are you?"Naruto asked as he was getting confused as the conversation continues._

_"I'm just a civilian walking by"_

"..." _Naruto deadpanned at her answered but nonetheless asked._

_"If you're a civilian then why are you asking me about how I can see you? And you're pretty strong too to be a civilian?" doubting that she's just a civilian._

_" I'm just a civilian but I trained a little so I can protect myself or for a situation like this. I'm just walking by when I heard someone beating the hell out of a boy and a 7 year old too, what happened to this world" The woman said and shook her head in disappointment at the villagers for beating a boy._

_"Then how can you beat them, I mean, there was so many of them and your only alone their was even a couple of anbu and genins to jounins? Are you here to beat me or make me your slave" Asked Naruto his panicked coming back full force while planning an escape plan._

_The woman seeing that Naruto was panicking decided to calm him down. She smiled gorgeous smiled that make Naruto heart beat faster as he blush. "No, I just stayed here to wait for you to wake up and ask the question that I asked you awhile ago"_

_"I see."_

_"but I'm still at dark about how did you able to see me." The woman told him._

_"Whatever you mean but I'll answer you again. I don't know how but I just saw you, I really don't know why are you asking me how I able to see you if you're only a civilian" Said Naruto._

_'He really don't know huh? maybe he has that power to be able to see me' the woman thought."Let me hold your hand for a second" She told Naruto and Naruto did what he was she hold Naruto's hand she sensed that Naruto has 'that' power._

_"Do you want to have a power?" that woman asked Naruto as she looked at him straight in the eyes._

_"Yes. I want to have a power so I can protect myself against those who want to hurt me" Naruto told her while looking at her with a serious but you can see the desperation at his eyes._

_And the woman unlocked Naruto's power that was inside him and she was surprise at how much power he has, It's 1/3 of her powers and the boy was only 7 years compared to her that live longer than him, when she was at his age she does't even had that large amount he have. She made up her mind that she will trained this boy._

_"Now I will train you on how to use your powers"_

_(Flashback end)_

Naruto was deep in thought and that he didn't notice that he was in front of the house, he shook his head to clear his thoughts. He opened the door of the house and he was face to face with his mother that's going out to market, As he got past her he felt someone grab his arms and look at who it was and find that it wa his mother.

"What do you want?" He said coldly, looking anywhere but her.

Kushina flinched at her sons cold replied but steeled herself and asked, "Where have you been?"

"Its none of your business" Naruto replied still with a cold voice, However when you look at his eyes you could see the hatred, anger, betrayal and many more emotions.

"I'm your mother so I have the rights to know" Kushina responded.

"We are only connected with blood and when did you became my mother?" Then he pulled his arms out of her grasp and start heading to his room but if he look back he would see Kushina crying at that questioning.

"Hmph. Mother, huh? As if she knew the definition of that word." Thought Naruto as he fell asleep.

* * *

**"Is everything ready,Kit?"**

"Yes, Kyu-chan. I just only need to wait for tonight" Replied Naruto to the voice inside his head, The Kyuubi No Yoko now that he thought about it, he remember how he met the kyuubi…

_(flashback)_

_Naruto was training with his sensei Megumi when she stopped._

_"Naruto, there's something I need you to meet" Megumi told Naruto as she walked over to him._

_"who is it Megumi-sensei?"_

_"Hold my hand" Megumi said and she hold Naruto's hand and they appeared in a sewer._

_"Where are we sensei?" Asked Naruto and looking around._

_"Just follow me" Replied Megumi and Naruto followed her until they were in front of big cage that has a paper in the middle with the kanji: seal._

_"Sensei are we where I think we are?" He asked as he looked at her sensei._

_"Yes"_

_(flashback end)_

And since then him and the fox who's actually a Girl that exactly looks like her mother but instead she has a red slitted eyes and a DD-cup breast and 9 tails in her tailbone.

Naruto's currently watching the crowd from afar as Narumi and Menma unwrapped their presents.

"Menma, Narumi me and Tsunade have presents for both of you" Jiraiya said then he give Narumi and Menma the toad contract and slug contract and behind him was Tsunade smiling at them.

That was when Naruto felt her sensei's presence outside and he sneakily go upstairs and pick the storage scrolls and he put it inside his blue kimono and jumped out of window then he went to the deepest part of forest of death he and his sensei's training ground he saw her sitting on a broken tree branch and waved at her.

"Sensei, I'm here" Naruto said as he run over to her.

"Good let's leave now" Megumi replied then they glow and disappeared, no trace, no scent, and never to be seen again or for at least a couple of years.

_Meanwhile in Konohagakure no Sato_

Narumi is done signing the slug contract when she remembered her Nii-chan, Naruto who she didn't saw in the party."Baa-chan, after this can me and Onii-chan play with the slugs?"

Tsunade was surprised when she heard that and look around for Naruto only to found out that Naruto are not there but nonetheless agree to Narumi."Sure. where is he? I didn't see him the whole party?"

"Heh, Probably moping around because of him having no chakra .Such a disgrace to the family" Said Menma, everyone would be laughing about him insulting Naruto, but surprisingly everyone ignored him.

Kushina sighed at his son insulting his brother._'Now that I think about it I saw him earlier standing at the corner. where did he go?'_ Thought Kushina and she ran upstairs to find him. She got to the room of his son and she saw that her son's rooms are only a plain room, White ceiling, One little bed that can only occupied by a single person, Unlike Menma and Narumi that has a Queen size bed, a cabinet, and shelves that full of books. She didn't even know that her son love to read. She found a note on the desk besides her son's bed and she read it.

_Dear Namikaze,_

_I know that one of you are trying to find me but don't expect for any of you to find me fools and besides I'm just a human without chakra and shockingly alive and any of you expect for me to stay in this hellhole despite of your treatments? Of course fools you are. And any of you expect me to stay in this your so called village when everyone of you want me to die? Fools I may have no chakra but I'm not stupid enough to do that so goodluck at finding me if someone are trying to find me that is._

_Truly Yours, The trash of Konoha,_  
_Naruto_

Kushina broke down and she started to cry after she read the note. She only treat Naruto like a stranger because he reminds her of her father except her father had a purple eyes and red hair. Her father was like Naruto in everyway smart but kind, that was before the Kyuubi's soul seal into him he changed since then gone the kind, hyperactive, goofy Naruto and replace by the cold, reserved and always serious. Of course she knew about Minato abusing and beating Naruto but she pretended to be blind about it because it's a win-win for her Minato beat Naruto so Naruto will refrain on his cheerful persona and she'll forget about her father because like her father being a good man he has a cheerful personality too like Naruto when his not a cold person.

"Kushina, whats wrong?" Asked Minato when he saw Kushina on her knees crying.

" N- Na-Naruto...was..g-gone" Kushina replied between her sobs

"W-what?!" Minato replied but deep inside he was jumping in joy that his eldest son was finally gone. He'll not be insulted again by his fellow Kage's and Naruto has no friends so no one would miss him, a couple of years at best and everyone wll eventually forget him.

"Tou-chan what's happening?" Narumi asked as she ran to her mother to comfort her behind her was Menma who was watching silently.

"Your brother Naruto is gone" Kushina replied after she wipes the tears and composing herself. She didn't want to appeared weak in front of her child, after all.

"Then its good because that trash was gone then I don't need to see his disgusting face!" Menma exclaimed jumping in joy.

Naturally everyone will ignore Menma about his taunts on Naruto but now that he was gone its good for at least one of them to defend him.

***SLAP***

"Don't you dare said that again you're one of those people that always humiliate Naruto-niichan." Said by an angry Narumi who always ignore her brother about his taunts on Naruto but not anymore.

Everyone were shock that the hyperactive Narumi slaps her brother Menma because she usually ignore them all the time. Meanma who's to the core at the slap just stood where he's standing and decided to better shut his mouth this time.

"Both of you stop fighting! I just send ANBUs to find him" Minato told them and motioned for ANBU who are hiding in the shadows to find his son, he motioned for them to go back to the party and tell the guest that the party is over and tell them about Naruto too and ask to help them find Naruto.

'I will find you Naruto-niichan/Naruto.' Narumi and some others thought and surprisingly including Kushina.

Meanwhile with Naruto and Megumi.

"Where are we Megumi-sensei?"

"We're in my personal pocket dimension that I created. I control time and space and here I am going to train you, So lets get started" Megumi said as she get to a stance and dashed to Naruto.

_'This is going to be troublesome'_ Naruto thought as he prepared to defend himself in Megumi's so called training

He didn't know how right he was.

* * *

**Annnnnnnd here is my first chapter and this is my first fanfic too sooo review and I'll read it too and for those who are kind enough, please tell me if there's grammar mistakes..**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a bright day in Kuoh Academy with full of beautiful girls. A school that every man want attend because of the attractive to beautiful girls that are attending the school even the teachers are smoking hot and if there's a beautiful girls there should be a perverts too right?

"Issei-kun can I ask a favor?"

"What is it raynare-chan?" Asked Issei, blushing._'this is it! She's going to ask me to kiss her!' Issei thought the last part._

"Can you die for me?" Raynare asked Issei while still have the innocent look on her face.

"wha-?!" Issei stutterd not sure of what he heard.

"I said can you die for me?" Raynare asked again, gone the innocent look in her face replace by a sweet smile, a very sweet smile. And then Raynare glowed brightly. She grew taller, taking on a more mature appearance, and her eyes changed, taking on a darker, more evil look. Her clothing also changed dramatically, now consisting of black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel bootsnow. If you're a normal person you would run but not Issei who's busy ogling Raynare's breast just stood there with a glazed expression until he forcefully snapped out of his la-la land when he felt something hit his stomach.

"Blame your sacred gear for that, though I enjoyed our date" said Raynare and flew away.

And finally, Issei succumbed to losing consciousness but not before he saw something red from his side.

-Somewhere nearby the incident-

_'So he'll be a reincarnated as a devil, huh? And by the Gremory of all people. Your lucky boy' _A teenager boy thought with a hint of amusement in his dark icy blue eyes that has a slit and has a black sclera, he has a bit spiky white-silverish hair. Stood at 6'1 and have an Olymphic swimmer body, fitted, lean muscles but not so much, that looks perfect.

"So~? What're you doing here, not that your not allowed to be here but its rather unlikely for you to just be in here while doing nothing but watching the boy die" He heard someone spoke from behind him and sat beside him. He was tall and looks to be in his twenties with an average body. He has a black hair with golden bangs and a black goatee. The teenager looked back at the place that the Issei boy being reincarnated by the Gremory and sighed.

"Is relaxing not allowed for me?"

"No. So I'm guessing that you'll be going to take the boy's soul, Naruto?" The middle aged man asked to the teenage boy now known as Naruto.

"No. I'm not taking the boy's soul or not even soon, Azazel. I should be the one asking that to you. Why didn't you stop your subordinate from attacking the boy." Naruto responded, still looking at the scene in front of him where Issei was being carried by Kiba Yuuto who was _The prince of kuoh_ academy and One of _The two Great Kuoh Ladies_ Akeno Himejima who was casting a teleporting magic and after that they disappeared.

"You know that if I interfere there they would look to me like I don't deserve to be the Fallen Angels leader, right?" Azazel pointed out to Naruto, Which Naruto only answered with a nod.

"Then you know that it may spark a war right? A fallen angel attacking a human because of the human having a sacred gear and in the Gremory's territory no less. It may only not spark a war between the angels and fallen angels but the devils who are war mongrels will use it too as an excuse for them to wipe your factions out." Said Naruto to Azazel whose face have a worried look.

Azazel pouting at Naruto pointing his mistakes. "That's why I'm here to seek a help from you" Azazel telling Naruto his true intentions of being here, chuckling nervously because he knew when you ask help from Naruto you would definitely regret of asking it.

"Sure."

"Just like that! no why...or trying hard to get?" Azazel exclaimed, disbelief evident on his face, not believing Naruto agreed to his favor without a second thought. Now he was having second thought about asking Naruto a favor. It was rare for Naruto to agreed at a favor without even asking why.

"Why would I do that? You know what my status are, right? So I sort of know everything." Said Naruto, confused at Azazel's outburst, on second thought he should have expected that knowing him for too long he know his sometimes kinda weird attitudes but he knew that Azazel's not weird.

If he only knew how wrong he was.

A silence followed after Naruto said that.

Shaking his head at Azazel's "Anyways, what's your favor?."

"I want you to...you know" Azazel mumbled under his breath definitely sure that he'd regret about asking Naruto a favor.

"What is it?" Asked Naruto. Don't know what his favor is.

"You said that you sort of almost knew everything so you must know it."

"I may said that but I said almost! So tell it before I change my mind." Exclaimed Naruto with a deadpanned.

"I want you to bring me those fallen angels who dare to disobey my order of not causing conflicts anymore." Said Azazel with a calm expression though when you look at his eyes you could see the suppress anger at his subordinates and his hands curled into a fist and the shaking of his shoulder are anything to go by. Taking a few deep sighs he stood up."So I'm taking my leave now." He added before taking his leave.

Following suit he stood up and closing his eyes he felt the cold breeze of winds pass through him and he suddenly vanish along with wind that pass through him.

* * *

**'**S_o why did I enrolled to go to school again? Right that pervy Azazel pleaded me to do so, And those puppy dog eyes of his! It was so disgusting_ *shudder*_That__ bastard when I get my on hands on him. I know! I'll prank him for some payback ." _Naruto thought cackling madly scaring the living daylight out of his seatmates who back away in fear of his insanity.

Then the bell rang signaling that its now a breaktime.

'_F__inally!' _exclaimed Naruto inside his mind, a chibi Naruto dancing up and down on top of his head, faster than the _hiraishin,_ he ran off to go to his usual spot, under a big tree and as he began to eat his bento. After eating he lay down to take a nap when he felt someone watching him from afar.

He noticed that since he enrolled in this school he felt that someone were always watching him and to not his surpise it was Rias Gremory, _One of The two Great_ _Onee-sama_, The Heiress of the Gremory family, Sister of Sirzechs Lucifer and also the one who resurrected the Sacred Gear boy Issei Hyoudo Holder of the Sacred Booster, alongside her were Akeno Himejima, _One of the Great Two Onee-sama_ too, And The President of the Student council and The heiress of the Sitri family one of the 72 familly pillars in the underwold and sister of Serafall Leviathan, One of the four Maou since they were like ants compared to him a dragon. He knew that they were no threat so like everyone that are powerful, He ignored them but that didn't mean he was not on guard, absolutely not, he wa always on guard whenever he go; like a cobra.

After his heroic stunt when he save an old hag on his way to school. He summoned the heiress of the Gremory intentionally and tomorrow after the incident he felt that something change in him. Therefore he theorized that the Gremory Heiress resurrect him as a devil too bad it was part of his magnificent plan. ahahaha.

He snapped out of his musings when he felt someone tap his shoulder. _'So they finally gather enough courage to approach me, huh, Took them very long enough_' He thought when he saw Kiba Yuuto in front of him. Because of his reputation as the deliquent of the Kuoh Academy many feared him because of his multiple record of beating thugs.

Stretching he look at Kiba. "What is it?" He asked with a cold look but you could see the bored look in his eyes, although it was not as effective and intimidate like his true form, due to the fact that he cast a high class illusion in himself that made him look like his old self that have a three whisker marks on each cheek and sun kiss blonde.

Kiba gulped a little knowing his tendencies to beat people who irate him. Not wanting to failed his buchou's orders he composed himself because of the rude behavior he received from the blonde deliquent.

"Umm, Could you come with me to the Occult Research club my Buchou, Rias Gremory, told me to bring you to the club." Spoke Kiba with a polite tone and a kind smile.

Naruto put his index finger under his chin and adopted a mock thoughtful expression. After a couple minutes of silence he answered.

"Lead the way." He replied and stood up.

Nodding. Kiba lead him to an old house. Kiba opened the door for him and he saw Issei there sitting on a couch beside him were koneko eating sweets. He glance at Kiba, who sat next to koneko, Rias sitting on a single couch, looking at him while sipping a tea and finally _The princess of thunder_, Akeno, who was behind Rias holding a tray with tea. Then he leaned at the wall beside the door and then look at them with his icy dark blue eyes, adopting a bored looked he stared at Rias expectantly.

"Ara, ara, isn't it troublemaker-kun?" Asked the lightning princess and teasing the blonde a bit.

Smirking a little Naruto replied."Did you say something?" And then Naruto put his pinky finger in his right ear.

Akeno narrowed her eyes a little "Mou~, So mean" Akeno said as she pouted a little and sniff.

"As much as I enjoy this please Uzumaki san have a seat." Rias told Naruto and motioned for him to seat at the empty single cleared her throat and speak." I invite you here bec-"

She didn't finish what she wanted to say as Naruto cut her off.

"Please be straight to the point" Naruto drawled with a bored tone.

Not wanting to be discouraged of his interruption she did what she suggested."Your here because I want to tell you that your no longer human." Rias stopped for a moment to wait for the information sink in his head." to be blunt we're all devils here" And wings sprouted at everyone's back including issei who struggled to make his wings come out." And you're a devil too" She finished.

"Okay" was his response.

A silence reigned after his response until Issei yelled.

"WHAT! Your not surprise!? Hell I panicked when they told me that" He exclaimed to him comically.

"Well. I'm so sorry because I'm not you or to be precise sorry to not be a naive like you." He scoffed at Issei who deflated at hearing that. Naruto looked at Rias motioning for her to continue her explanation.

"Long ago theirs a war that participated by three factions: Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils. Long story short it ended with the four Original Maou's dying. The new four Maous and the leader of The fallen angels and the biblical God pact a truce that cause the Three factions to be neutral at each other." She inhaled deeply to regain her breath and leaned back at her couch.

"So what are you saying?" Naruto asked feeling that there's a hidden motive.

Looking at Naruto straight in the eyes, She sighed." I want you to join my peerage." She said, Although you could feel the hint of demand in her voice.

Looking at Rias with a smirk."Are you, you know demanding me?"

Narrowing her eyes, When she saw his smirk she returned it with her own challenging smirk " Maybe...Maybe not...but who knows?" She asked haughtly.

Seeing her smirk, praising her in his mind for being brave enough to do that because not many could look at his eyes straightly without flinching, then again he was not trying to intimidate her in the first place. He chuckled inwardly and contemplated a little for a minute or so, He asked,"What would I gain from joining your peerage?" A glint appeared in his eyes and they could see the amusement in it.

"You'll live for a hundreds or if your lucky thousand of years an-" She pointed the benefits he would gain from joining her peerage until a shout from Issei broke the tension.

"AND I WILL HAVE A HAREM WHEN I BECAME A HIGH CLASS DEVIL! OPPAI JUST WAIT YOUR MASTER WILL COME FOR YOU! AHAHAHAHA!" They could merely stared at Issei who was cackling like a madman that made Akeno/Rias to throw a giggle fit and Kiba's smile that always on his face to grow bigger and Koneko to muttered a pervert though you could see her lips twitched upwards a little.

Rias shook her head and sighed in amusement "Ignoring that. You don't have a choice in this matter because Devils and Fallen angels and exorcist will hunt you down because of being a stray" Seeing that Naruto would ask what a stray is She beat him to the punch "A stray is a devils who run from their master or worse they've killed them just to escape." Seeing his thoughtful look she give him a few minute to pondering her offer.

He was snapped out of his stupor when Akeno gave him a tea, he muttered a thank you and take a sipped it."So you said that I don't have a choice in this matter, right?" Rias nodded in agreement."Then I accept" Which caused Rias to smile.

"Then If that's all then I have to go." He said as he stood up and everyone followed suit.

"Isn't him interesting?" She heard Akeno asked her from behind who was cleaning the table.

Smiling at her Queen, the Crimson ruin princess replied at the lightning princess "He certainly is."

* * *

Naruto was currently laying in his bed while looking at the ceiling he remembered awhile ago when he encountered four fallen angels trying to molest a 17 year old girl. Normally he could careless about the girl but he remembered when he was the one getting beaten by those filthy lowlifes mortals and decided to be the rescuer of the damsel in distress.

_(flashback)_

_ "Oi, oi, can't you see that your hurting the girl?" He shouted to them, pointing to the girl who was crying."Are they hurting you?" he asked to the girl who was sobbing on the ground._  
_ "Go away boy if you don't want to die" Said one of the four fallen angels who looks like a pig, with a dirty teeth wearing all blacks from his polo shirt down to his fitted pants._

_ Naruto who was so tired and humored enough that time decided to end their existence, Snapping his fingers the leader of the fallen angel along with his companions felt their feet being hold by someone and when they look at who it was, fear was an understatement because when they look at those who were holding them, They saw a skeletons and humanoids in the grounds looking at them with their empty sockets and those humanoids razor sharp fangs who appeared to be grinning at before they knew it they had been dragged to the ground despite their screams and plea , Naruto just looked at them with a cold look and a smirk then before they had been completely dragged to who knows where, Naruto muttered a "See you to hell" that made them scream and plead more with that Naruto look at the girl and take off his gray blazers, He was the only one who was allowed to do that cause' the teachers who scolded him of not in proper uniform they mysteriously resign with fear and terror marring their face from then onwards no one reprimanded him about it._

_ Helping the girl to stand up and dusting herself,He speak."So what's a beautiful girl like you doing in this time?"_

_ He received no answer, he looked at the girl who was still traumatized about what happened, He sighed he asked again."What are you doing outside and at nearly midnight no less.?"_

_ Still no answer._

_ "I said wha-" He didn't finish what his gonna say when the girl write something in a paper then she give it to him, Which he read._

_ "I'm going home after I bought a couple of food when those four attack and tried what she was gonna say instead of saying it herself and theorized that she's mute._

_ "Are you mute?" he asked politely so she wouldn't be offended.  
_  
_ "No" _

_ "Who said that I am mute?" Responded the girl, tilting her head slightly._

_ 'What the hell! She was supposed to be traumatized now she's acting like nothing had happened sooo weird! If she's not a mute then why she didn't speak when I asked her what she's doing at nearly midnight! Oh well I knew many people who's weird' He thought remembering and man with red hair and a girl with black hair that tied in pigtails turning his head he walked off but not before looking at the girl who he saw picking the canned foods, Looking ahead he stormed off.  
_  
_(flashback end)_

Shaking his head to clear his always thinking mind shifting a little to find a comfortable positon after of shifting in many positions he fell asleep but not before smiling.

_'My life will never be dull again...atleast for now'  
_

* * *

We currently see Naruto in the Occult Research club sitting reading a Manga Titled Rosario+Vampire when the door to the club room open revealing Koneko and Kiba panting a little, As soon as the two regained their breath they immediately approached Rias and whispered something that perked up Rias attention, Nodding Rias look at them.

*cough*

Rias seeing that they paid their attention on her started to speak."Kiba and Koneko Report to me that there's a stray devil lurking around in kuoh and because this is a Gremory territory It's our job to take that. Issei, Naruto as a newly reincarnated devil I'm gonna show you both how we work, understood?" She said looking at Issei and Naruto, the former whom Nervous and the latter that still reading his Manga seeing that they nodded at least Issei who abruptly nodded and Naruto who just shifted his position so he would face the window. Not bothering to look at her peerage she stand up and nodded to Akeno, who cast a teleportation spell.

"So, um..buchou?" Issei asked nervously, knowing that its his first time seeing a fight between devils.

"Hmm?" Rias hummed not even sparing him a glance.

Walking a little bit faster so he's beside asked."What's a stray devil?"

Rias, glancing at her Queen to explained it to Issei since she already explained it yesterday when she told Naruto of him being a devil. Akeno, who gave Issei a beautiful smiled explained.

"Stray Devils are devils that abandoned their master or devils that killed their master to be free." Akeno answered when they heard a sound from the bush.

Naruto who should be behind them were sitting in a tree branch on top of the highest Tree a few meters away from the Group.

Closing his book and looking at the groups who was fighting the stray devil chuckled a little with a hint of excitement and amusement."Entertain me and perhaps if you and your peerage entertain me enough then maybe I'll help you with some of your problems." He said and drink a whiskey that he brought out of nowhere as he watched as Kiba _vanished_. "Pweh! Vanish? Teleport? Nahh. You just thought that he vanished or teleport cuz' your not used to see someone moved that fast." He answered to Issei's question even though Issei couln't hear him.

"Koneko." Rias said as Koneko take a few steps so she's in front of the Stray Devil.

"Hai, Buchou." And she just look at the stray Devil, Who lunched herself at her ready to eat . But Koneko merely looked at the Stray Devil unfazed with a bored look.

"Koneko! Get out of there!" Issei called out to Koneko, Seeing that Koneko just stood there not moving to dodge the Stray, he called forth his sacred gear but he didn't make it.

Then when the devils mouth was only a few inches away from her, Koneko catches it and punched the stray rocketing the Stray away.

"Koneko is the Rook and the rooks attributes are Strength and Defense." Rias explained to Issei.

"S-she's so strong." Issei muttered to himself.

Seeing that the information sink to Issei's said Rias continue. "And Akeno my Queen." She stated and they watched as Akeno used her lighting power, electrifying the stray.

"She has the Speed of the Knight, the Defense and Strength of the Rook, and the magic of the Bishop and she's-" Rias didn't finished what she was saying as the Stray screamed fearfully.

"Scream, scream for me. I love the voice of your scream as you whimpered, grovel and beg in front of me, Ahh, Your making me flush but sadly buchou will be the one to finish you of." She said sadly, She has a huge blush on her face and looks like she was close to organism, walked at the group and nodded at Rias and smiled at the sweating Issei that she was sure because of her.

"-A sadist , A super Sadist" finished Rias. Which cause Issei note to not be in her bad side.

Looking at Issei and Naruto, Whom appeared while Akeno fight the Stray. She approached the Stray ready to finish her.

"Because of terrorizing and causing troubles in my territory. Viser. I, Rias Gremory and the name of the Gremory family will be the one to finish you off..." Moving her hand in front of the beaten Stray, Rias charged her Power of destruction and shot it to Viser. "...Begone."

After the dust had been settled The Breast magic user stray reduced to nothing not even an ash.

Dusting herself, Rias Looked at Naruto and Issei, The latter still reading his manga making her frown to deepen at Naruto because of his lack of attention, Little by little Naruto's getting on her nerves and a little more and she would definitely snap. "That's how we handled devils now let's back to the club." Not waiting for their response, She walked past them causing her peerage to follow.

**Thanks for the review on the last chapter I appreciate it next chapter will be...I don't know. just kidding .It'll be 'The nun'.Jane**

**Kyuuhei signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:Ohhh! I forgot to tell that I dont in the previous two chapters that I don't own Naruto and Highschool Dxd. So here's the new chap.**

It was a beautiful bright morning. Birds chirping at the swaying trees, peoples who have smiles on their face. Its a beautiful morning indeed but not for Naruto.

'_Goddammit! I didn't finish reading my Manga because of those fucking contracts!' _Stomping a like a child who didn't get his favorite candy. You see he didn't get the time to read his favorite Manga Rosario+vampire because of forming contracts. Now he only not read his manga but he's sleepy too. Indeed not a good morning for Naruto.

"What's gotten you work up?" He heard a voice behind him and he turned around and saw Akeno walking to him.

Raising an eyebrow at her question, he answered. "What are you saying?"

Akeno giggled at him and walk beside him."I'm saying is that you look like...agitated?"

"It's just that I feel sleepy and I didn't finish reading the new volume of Rosario+vampire!" He said, yelling at the end and as if to prove himself he released a tired long yawn.

Akeno giggled at when she saw him yawn."You look like a cute fox..oh I know i'll call you foxy-kun from now on." She said with a nod.

Naruto just ignored her and walked faster than before. As he walked to his classroom he heard the other students whispers about him the deliquent and Akeno One of the great onee-sama.

"Did you see them? that deliquent and Akeno onee-sama walked side by side and they even talk when they are on the way here in school and Akeno onee-sama looks like she's enjoying the deliquents company." A girl student whispered, If they called whisphering when they talk like they are far away.

"yeah. He's influencing our Onee-sama" The other girl students replied.

"We should do something. If we don't our Onee-sama will be his slave oh i kno-KYAHH"

He heard enough so he kick the trashcan flying it to them before that bitch finish what she's saying but he make sure to not hit them. Nodding in satisfactionand walked into his desk and he lay his head into his arms and decided to take a nap.

He woke up when he felt a tap in his shoulder, groaning in annoyance he look to see who is it only to see that its Kiba.

Stretching a little "What is it?" Naruto asked with a hint of annoyance.

Seeing that Naruto is annoyed Kiba told him why came to defuse the bomb that's ready to explode.

"Buchou told me to fetch you. Its about the black birds lurking around."

Nodding his head slowly he stood up."Lets go" He said and headed to the Occult Research club. Following suit behind him Kiba started to walked too but two steps behind Naruto.

"Kyahh! Its Kiba-kun!"

"What's the deliquent doing with Kiba-sama"

"Ahh! The deliquents slave kiba-sama!"

"It's Akeno awhile ago and now it's Kiba-kun. He's slaving them! Kyahh!"

Naruto just ignored the students who's gossiping him. He has a important things to do than to put this lowlifes to their place or listen to them berating him. Atleast they are not too bold to talk badthings about him when he's looking at them, that wll suffice...for now.

They're about to open the door of the club when he and Kiba heard a loud sound of a slap and followed by Rias chiding someone and when they enter he saw Issei with a red cheek with a form of a hand that must the slap of Rias and he was sure that that hurts.

Definitely HURTS.

And he saw Akeno had a impassive look beside her was Koneko who surprisingly not eating her sweets and he saw Kiba who just sat beside Koneko. He just leaned in the side of the door watching the scene in front of him with he close his eyes to hide the amusement and his amusement grew ten-fold and grin appeared in his face when he heard what Issei next.

"...Then I quit...I quit...I don't want to be in your peerage anymore." Issei smiled sadly and continued "I'm just your weak servant,right? So I am not a lost cause since I'm just a perverted weakling that no one need but even no one needs me that doesn't mean that I'll just sit around moping. I will help them with the best I can because someday they will acknowledge me not because of being a pervert but a person that is kind too, a person that has a dream beside of being a Harem king because my dream, no, It's not a dream a goal. My goal to not only be seen as a pervert but a person that everybody can lean on." And he run to save the nun.

A silence ensued the club after Issei left. But the silence have been broke down when they heard someone laugh.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone stared at Naruto like he lost his mind, Seeing that he attracted everyone's attention he halted his laugh. "Would you look at that, he can be serious if he wants to. Such an interesting child" He mumbled the last part with a amused grin and left. But he didn't know that with the advanced hearing of the devils they've all heard him. Although Kiba and Koneko just ignored him but Rias and Akeno Naruto their eyes and note to themselves to ask why he called Issei a child.

Shaking her head, Rias leaned back to her chair ."Koneko, Kiba follow Issei."

"Buchou, what about Uzumaki-san? Should we get him to join us to help Issei?" Kiba questioned.

Rias shook her head and sigh."He's not a deliquent for a reason. So let him be." Answered Rias as she sipped her tea.

"So why did you revived him to be a devil if you're his not going to help us fighting?" He asked again with a genuine curiosity and including Akeno and Koneko are now curious about why did she revived Naruto if he's not going to do anything than to do what he desire.

Placing the tea cup into the table."I did out of generosity." She replied as she glared at them daring them to ask again."Follow Issei now before he gets into too much trouble than he is."

"Hai" Kiba and Koneko replied simultaneously before they ran to chase Issei.

Rias' train of thought was derailed when she felt a tap on his shoulder.

"You look deep in thought Rias, What's bothering you?" Akeno asked as she looked at Rias with concern.

"It's Nothing" Was Rias only reply but Knowing Rias for too long, Akeno knew that somethings bothering her.

Narrowing her eyes she asked again."I know you for too long now Rias so I know if somethings wrong with you. And ask you not as a queen but a friend, your best friend"

Knowing that her queen would not stop if she didn't answer, she contemplated and sighed heavily with a shook of her head though she did it with a smile in her face, seeing that her Queen are concerned to her."Its about Kiba's question awhile ago."

Seeing that her King are going to answered her question she replied quickly. "hmm, what about it?"

"When Naruto died I'm there when that happened" she stopped to remember what happened "I was on my way here when I saw him save a woman who was going to hit by a ten wheeler truck. I ignored it because I'm too far away to save that woman so I turned around to walk ahead again when I saw him push the woman away so he'll be the one be hit. I was shocked because I didn't saw him anywhere hell I didn't even sense him, It's like he came out of nowhere and I feel like it's not an accident."

"What do you mean?" asked Akeno, confused.

"It's like, It's not an accident. I mean it's a busy district but there was no people there...It's like a ghost town, no people, no vehicles and the shops there was all closed. That's why I revived Naruto to know something...to know if someone planned it." Rias said as she massaged her temples from overthinking.

Akeno just looked at her with a frown. "You know you are just paranoid, So just relax. Here drink this tea." She give Rias a cup of tea.

Rias just looked at the tea with a confused expression before she looked at Akeno."I already drink a tea."

Giggling at Rias cute confused expression, She smiled."It's my special coffee, Try it"

Nodding, Rias took the tea from Akeno and sipped, her eyes widened before she sipped it again with delight."It taste good, can you make me a tea like this everyday?" She asked while sipping the tea.

Akeno shook her head "Sadly I can't. The ingredients that I use are rare so if I estimate I can only make you a coffee like that for atleast twice a month." Akeno responded, slight dissapointment evident in her voice.

"I..I see" Rias said with a frown. Sighing heavily she smiled "That's okay. Let's go and help them." As she stood up.

"I thought you were against helping that nun?" questioned Akeno, tilting her head to the side.

"Yes I hate to do it but I don't want Issei and the other to get hurt." As she motioned Akeno to teleport them to the church where the others were.

Nodding Akeno teleported them to the church. When they arrived at the church the first thing they see was Issei who look like he fight an army of fallen angels in a crouching position while crying in his arms is the nun, dead, beside him was Kiba in the same state like him, Koneko with a couple of wounds other than that she's okay.

She saw Akeno tending the wounds of Koneko. She approach Issei and she sense another sacred gear, She remembered that the nun have a sacred gear call The Twilight healing. An idea popped on her head, knowing that, that sacred gear can heal not only humans and angels but Devils and other beings too. So she made up her mind that she will revive the nun. She was gonna speak when Issei beat him to the punch.

"Rias-buchou...c-can you d-do something..no..can you help her..please do something!" Issei said as he cried.

She smiled sadly, even though it be an advantage for her she don't want to revive someone who doesn't want to be a devil in the first place. And besides one Naruto is enough and Two Naruto is too much.

"I can help her but she's going to be a devil."

"I don't care! So Ple-pleas d-do it" Issei told her as he looked at Asia apologetically. He steeled his resolve and nodded determinedly he speak again."Yes. Please revive her."

Seeing this Rias smiled at her pawn, Knowing that Asia is a healer she bring out a bishop and started the ritual. "**I command thee, Asia argento, on my name Rias Gremory, Become my servant and once more return thy soul to his land and becoma a devil."**

Asia stirred, Opening her eyes she saw Issei staring at her while crying happily, She returned it with her bright smile which make Issei's smile to grow bigger."Ho-how am I alive?" She asked weakly and she saw a newcomer, her cheeks tint pink a little because of shyness.

Seeing this Akeno and Rias giggled at her. Stepping forward, Rias gave her her beautiful smiled and spoke."To be blunt your a devil now." she stopped to wait for the information to sink in her head, she gave her a apologetic smile when she her shock face. "I'm sorry but we have no choice."

Issei broke out of the hug and he kneel. "Im so sorry Asia. Its my fault" He said im sorry over and over again like a mantra."

Seeing this Asia cried not because of her turning into a devil but knowing that Issei cares for her, her first friend. she kneel and hug Issei tightly."It's o-okay...I forgive y-you Iss-Issei-kun, so please don't c-cry." She said as she held his head against her breast whispering comforting words to soothe him. Knowing that Asia's not angry at him, he calmed down a little and returned her hug, He's being hug in her Oppai, you know and Oh boy it so damn feel good, it feels SO GOOD.

After the two calm down, Rias smiled at the scene in front of her. It's like those romantic anime she watch, her smiled turn sour, she wished that that happens to her too, but sadly she's already engaged to an arrogant, vile person and she was sure that its unlikely to happen.

Akeno was watching Asia and Issei comfort each when she saw Rias' smile turn into a sad smile and a sour look, she frown at that if she has the power, she would help Rias' break her arranged marriage Rias help her so many times after all and as her queen and best friend she want the best of the best for her, but sadly she can't. The only thing she can do for her was be there for her in every time she needs her and fight alongside with her or be strong for the upcoming battle on the horrizon that she was sure would break any minute because she was sure that Rias will not marry Riser without a fight. She was snapped out of her stupor when she heard Rias speak.

"Akeno prepare the teleportation circle we need to heal Koneko and Kiba their wounds." Rias told Akeno as she glanced at their wounds.

Akeno nodded in response as she prepare to teleport them.

Rias looked at Asia and Issei and motioned for Koneko to tell them that they will teleport at the club. She hate to break their romantic moment, after all.

Everyone sweatdropped at how Koneko told them to be prepare, she only said pervert causing to Issei and The nun to look at her and she turned around to look at outside like nothing happened. As soon as Issei and Asia fixed themselves Akeno teleported them to the club, if they stay a little longer they will see the explosions at the nearby forest.

"Come on mother fucker are that all of ya got!" taunted Naruto with a crazy grin as he ducked from a light spear causing it to miss above his head."Oi! could you throw your dildos accurately? ahahaha or you could just shove it to those your ass." He added causing the man in front of him to grit his teeth in sheer anger as he side stepped to avoid another 'Dildos of light' as he called it. Seeing the man throws his dildos of light wildly with a red face because of anger his grin to grow to unbelievable level.

"Dohnaseek! calm THE FUCKING DOWN! can't you see that he's merely taunting you so don't let him grate on your nerves!" A woman yelled to the man throwing that light spears like there's no tomorrow. She has a dark blue hear matching her dark blue eyes, stood at 5 feet 9. She wear a violet trench-like top with a wide collar black heeled shoes and matching violet miniskirt. The trenchcoat top was open making her breast show with her gold necklace around her neck. But her advised fell to ears.

"Kalawarner let him be, you should concern about your life than him so let's escape now before that monster turn his attention to us!" A blonde girl beside the woman known as Kalawarner whispered. The girl stood at 4'9 feet, She wear a Gothic lolita consisted of a black lolita dress with white frills, a green jewel embedded on the collar and a large black bow on the front. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair.

Kalawarner stared at her with such intensity, causing the blonde girl to sweat a little and after a couple of minutes she nodded, which the blonde girl sigh in relief. They fly as fast as they could without gaining the two combatants attention.

'_It's definitely a good idea to escape.' _They taught at the same time, throwing a sympathetic look towards Dohnaseek as they fly away.

Naruto inwardly chuckled in amusement as he saw the two other fallen angels escape, Unfortunately, they didn't know that he left them escape because they still have a use for him. He snapped out of stupor when a light spear fly towards him he dodged it before it hit him. This continues for several minutes as Dohnaseek will throw a light spear to him and he would dodge it all with grace and flexibility missing him with insignificant distance.

"Stay still you shitty devil!" Dohnaseek shouted at him as he summon hundreds of light spears and he sailed it towards Naruto.

***BOOOOOMMMM***

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! DIE HAHAHAHA YOU THOUGHT THAT YOU COULD DODGE MY LIGHT SPEARS FOREVER AHAHAHA YOU FOOL! SERVES YOU RIGHT AHAHAH" He yelled as he laugh like a madman when he saw Naruto have been hit by his light spears. He spit at Naruto direction before he turned around ready to flew away but before he do he soar though the air courtesy of Naruto. He fell down and landing roughly causing a large crater and a smoke screen where he landed.

Naruto is bleeding, his right face bleeding with a broken nose and a swollen lips, his left arm is limp, and a tattered clothes. But he's smiling, showing his blooded teeth making him look, he looked at his body before his smile turned into a dark grin. "HAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! Never turn your back at your enemy before confirming if he's dead. Now you paid the price." He cackled with glee. His laugh halted when a light spear make his way to him, he sidestepped as he expertly dodge it.

When the dust settled, it shows Dohnaseek his state not better than him. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHA! I've never felt this sensation before, hahaahah, your a worthy opponent indeed but sadly I need to kill you. kukuku." He dashed with a light spear at his right hand, He swing it to Naruto but Naruto back flip to dodge it and jump a few distance away.

"Hmmm? Kill me huh. try it-" Naruto said as he laugh mirthfully, running to Dohnaseek with great speeds than before, surprising the fallen angel, using the surprise state of Dohnaseek at his advantage he punch him in the jaw with great force making a sicking sound of Dohnaseeks jaw cracking. He pulled Dohnaseeks outstretched left hand, he kneed him in his stomach causing Dohnaseek to spit blood and punch him again straight at his face, which skidded Dohnaseek. Naruto's face gained a serious look as his hair slowly turning into snowy white as the sclera of his eyes slowly gaining a black color and slowly but surely the ground where he is standing had begun cracking. He create a small black ball in his hand, and he threw it to Dohnaseek and he disappeared and appeared 20 meters away at the same second.

***BOOMMMMMMMMMM!**

A huge explosion explode, which heard throughout the Kuoh where he threw the ball and a huge mushroom smoke could be seen there. "-but unfortunately I've gotten bored playing with you. so can't kill me." he finished as he snapped his finger and a 6 foot 1 black humanoid appeared on the ground, It has a razor sharp fangs, red slitted eyes and a muscled body with a two large bat wings and he watched as the soul of Dohnaseek eat by the humanoid, satisfied nodded to the figure which the figure replied with a kneel and created a portal, which the humanoid use to leave. He vanished at his spot where a moments later a crowd gathered to see what happen only to see a 32 foot crater wide and 7 foot deep. No traces of Dohnaseeks being here remain not even a blood nor his scent.

-Meanwhile with Rias and the others-

"Did any of you hear that?" Issei asked as he ran to the nearest window, a moment later the others joined him to, to see what is it.

"What's that?" Issei asked again.

Rias' open her mouth to answer Issei but they heard a someone beat her to the punch.

"That's a smoke screen you dumbass."

They quickly turned their heads to see who it is, They're all shock, surpise and at the same time awe except for Issei, who's jump in suprise. They saw Naruto sitting on the couch while his favorite Manga

_'..how did he able to get here? I didn't even sense him.'_ The thought shared by everyone..but Issei.

"..How did you able to get here..?" Surprisingly Koneko asked, who voiced their thoughts.

Everyone were shock. Hell, even Asia whose just recently know Koneko, but even she knew that the resident Nekoshou is not a talkative person.

"The answer is.." As he motioned for them to come closer with his left hand in his mouth. "I got here through the door." He responded, pointing to the door with a shrug.

Everyone face faulted at his respond. Naruto grinned with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Everyone of them saw this but thought that, that are just their imagination.

"Anyway, where have you been?" Asked Rias with a slight annoyance and a genuine curiousity , Annoyed at the fact that her pawn stroll around without a care in the world and always missing when an incident happened.

Naruto just flip another page before he replied "You know. Here and there." Not bothering to look at them

Rias gained a tick mark, annoyed that Naruto didn't even bothered to look at her when he replied. Akeno saw Rias annoyed expression giggled, you don't always saw Rias, an always calm person to got annoyed by someone without even trying. Noting it to her mind for a blackmail to Rias, she goes to the kitchen to prepare a tea for Naruto while this is happening everyone sweatdropped when Rias tried to hit Naruto with a...tuna fish? where the heck did she get that. And Rias tried to get the Manga from Naruto but she suddenly tripped by her...own foot, Kiba and Koneko sweatdropped even more while Issei sulked at the corner while crying, muttering 'breast' and 'not virgin anymore'.

Naruto stood up to leave, even he's amused at Rias, he was tired dodging causing him to not read his manga thoroughly.

When Rias saw Naruto stood up and preparing to leave, she tried to reprimand him only to receive his icy glare, she froze when she saw that and decided to better stopped before he annoyed him even more than he is. Even though she know that he can take him on, she doesn't want to beat her servants if she could. Because her brother, Sirzechs once told her that the key to have a loyal servants are to treat them like family not as slaves.

-With Naruto-  
He's currently wandering at the park. He saw a family playing with their daughter, he closed his eyes, remembering something similar to them.

_(Flashback)_

_' How is the ice cream?' A snowy white haired teenager man asked the 6 years old girl beside him._

_The little girl give the vanilla ice cream long like and smiled brightly." It's taste veryyy good tou-chan!" The little girl replied as she hug her father tightly and muttered a "thank you" and returned to lick her ice cream. The girl has a snowy white hair like her father with cute big eyes that has a slit. She wore a light pink plain dress with pink summer hat._

_"I thought you like mocha flavor the best? your name sounds the same with mocha, after all" He teased, and he chuckled mirthfully when her daughter hid her blushing face because of embarassment under her hat._

_"No! I still like mocha ice crea-I mean..ugh! Kaa-chan, make tou-chan stop!" She shouted as her blush became as crimson as blood, a blush that would make Hinata's blush pale in comparison._

_"Naru-kun, stop teasing her, unless you want to sleep at the couch." The woman beside the man now known as Naruto told him. She nudged him and she covered her mouth so her giggle won't scaped when she saw her husband pale skin grew paler that would make Orichimaru look black. They sat at a bench where she is at the right side of Naruto, her daughter at the left and Naruto at the middle. They currently sat there for awhile now resting from their long walk from the restaurant. _

_"b-b..b-but its only a joke!" Naruto said, his eyes widen when he heard what her wife said. "Oh Kami, your so mean. And stop smiling, I can't keep angry at you if you keep smiling like that. or if you want to..." He trailed, squeezing her upper thigh causing Megumi to jump a little when she felt her hand squeeze her upper thigh inside her grey cocktail dress which she wore with a black shrugs . "...aahhh..." she moaned under her breath when she felt his hands enter her pussy, she snuggled in his neck and bit it to silent her moans. Not a minute later she came, she bit his neck hard and suck it leaving a hickey. She snapped out of stupor when she heard her daughters' voice called her._

_"...-a-chan, Kaa-chan, Earth to Kaa-chan" Her daughter adorably called her, waving her free tiny right hand in front of her face. "Are you alright Kaa-chan your face is sooo red." The little girl said with a worried expression._

_Her eyes widen and look to her husband who's whistling innocently. She stomped on his feet and smiled innocently, she looked at her daughter and replied. "I'm okay honey thanks for worrying for me." She then looked at her husband who is holding her foot in pain. "..Honey, Are you okay?" Reaching for his foot but Naruto his foot away from her reach, However when she glared at him, which made him froze for a bit giving her wife a chance to grab his foot. People who saw this said an "awwwwww" with a smile from the elders and hearts in the eyes of the girls who are in there. However behind those 'Romantic scene' was Megumi gripping Naruto's foot with all her might making a cracking sound of a bones, though no one see this because of the fact that they're so caught in the romantic scene to notice it._

Naruto kissed her wife deeply that ends after a minute causing another shouts of being so romantic from the crown and a daughter telling the crowd how 'awesome her parents are'

"I love you Naru-kun" Megumi whispered to her husband and peck his lips

"I love you too, I love you so much Megumi-...

_(Flashback End) __  
_

"...-chan, you and Moka. More than you know" A lone tear escaped his left eye as he looked at the dark sky, Sitting at the same bench where he and her wife and daughter sat that time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if I update too long. Anyway, about what kind of creature Naruto is, I'm sorry but I'm not going to answer that just read, If I told you then where is the element of surprise in that. Thanks to those who appreciated my story even though there's so many wrong spellings and etc, and again THANK YOU ALLL! Those who criticized my story, I'm very very sorry, I'll do my best to fix and improved my writing soo, Thank you all again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _'Naruto and High school DxD, but I wish I did and I'm gonna replace Me with Naruto, ahaha and I'm going to fuck Kushina and Mikoto. Oh oh and Kaguya too. Just Ignore what I said. Although, I meant it._**

Naruto was walking to Occult Research club at sedate pace. Even though he want to just lay down at his house while reading his favorite manga, It was so boring that he could sleep. He was opening the door of the club when he heard someone yelling and he too felt that there's a guest, a LOT of guest. Opening it, the first thing he saw was Issei crying anime tears telling the blonde man in front of him to teach him the ways of getting harem, which Issei cry increased in jealousy when the blonde man motioned the busty, wavy purple haired woman to come to him. When the woman was in front of the blonde man, he pulled her into him and kissed her that he heard name's Yubelluna.

This scene earned varying reactions.

Rias glared murderously at him.

Akeno to lose her always plastered motherly smile and replaced by a dark scowl.

Kiba to create a sword, which he gripped tightly.

Koneko, who dropped her sweets, which was a shock to Naruto.

Issei to get up and summoned his sacred gear and stood in front of Rias saying, he would never let him get married to Rias if he have affairs.

Asia to fidgeted on the couch nervously with a red tint on her cheeks.

_'So, Rias is engaged to that phenex, eh. ahahaaha.'_ He thought as he just watch the spectacle with a grin.

He watched as Issei get his ass beaten by the blonde phenex. He was surprised that no one noticed him even that woman who has a gray, which tied into a long braid on each side with a small bow at the end, wearing a french maid outfit.

_'Let's see where this ends.'_ He grinned turned into a frown when he saw Issei charged at the blonde man recklessly, and end up being swatted away like a fly. He saw as the phenex charged at Issei with the intent to harm him badly.

Everyone watched as Riser attacked Issei, which could kill Issei if don't do anything, but unfortunately they were too late as the only thing could do was shout at Issei telling him to watch out. Before it hit Issei they saw another certain blonde deliquent hold Riser's hands which was still on fire.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Asked Naruto, still holding Riser's hand which was still coated in fire. "...Don't you know that its rude to punch someone with fire. Oh I know you can use it to cook _fried chicken._" He said jokingly, grinning.

_'How did he get there without getting notice?'_ They all thought at the same time. Grayfia narrowed her gray eyes, even she didn't notice his presence until now and she only felt a very little demonic power from him , lower than the Red dragon emperor user or maybe he was just good at suppressing his power. They watched in horror, except Akeno who has a sadistic glint in her eyes, As Naruto's right hand literally melt, his thumbs bone showing until almost his right hand melt on Riser's fire.

Grayfia couldn't help but admire his endurance to not flinch, She was sure that even she would flinch if she was put in that in that situation. Not wanting for the situation to escalate than it already is, she interfered. "Riser-sama stop or I would use unnecessary force."

Riser woke up in his thoughts when he heard the strongest queen. He was surprised at how the blonde in front of him brushed off the pain his flames cause. "..tch." he smiled smugly "be thankful that the strongest queen stop us or not only your hand will be burn." He said smugly with a smirk before he pulled his hands out of Naruto's grasp.

Everyone rushed to Naruto, Concerned and worried looks etched to their face. Rias and Akeno scowled at Riser who returned it with a smirk. Asia immediately healed Naruto with her Twilight Healing. Although Twilight Healing could heal almost every wounds except for injuries like missing organs, It healed Naruto's hands instantly. After he was healed, Issei approached him and told him "thanks" which he waved off.

Naruto stared at Grayfia intently that it makes Grayfia raise an eyebrow at him. Though no one noticed this Naruto every now and then glanced at her if he had the chance. His eyes reflected that he was conflicted, but he hide it and focused to what was happening in front of him.

"...I challenge yo to a Rating game, Riser." He heard Rias said.

Riser scoffed arrogantly. "Fine I will fight you, but don't expect yourself to win" He turned to Naruto whose now reading a manga. "...And you. I will burn you like the insect you are." He turned around and prepared as his bishop ready the teleportation circle. " I will give you ten days to train your peerage to be fair." with that he and his peerage teleported away.

"Ojou-sama, I will go now." Grayfia told Rias as she too left via teleportation.

Sighing deeply Rias turned around to her peerage. "Packed your things for tomorrow, we will leave to train at one of my families vacation house. For now dismissed." She told them.

Naruto left as soon as Grayfia left the clubroom. He was in emotional turmoil. Those grey hair that his wife Megumi had. He smiled fondly as he reminisced when he was training with Megumi.

_(flashback)_

_"Where are we sensei?" Asked Naruto looking around he saw buildings, things that he never saw in konoha before._

_Megumi giggled when she saw his face, awestruck. "We are in world called Earth. We are going to live and train here."_

_(flashback end)_

She trained him there, Her hellish training that no normal being would do but because of that he and Megumi ended up together, He couldn't help but smile when he remembered how he unknowingly confessed to her.

_(flashback)_

_He was currently doing pushup that Megumi forced him to do, but hell 1000 pushup that's so hard even for a training maniac like him.  
_  
_He fell to the floor as soon as he finished. "Man, If I didn't only love Megumi then I wouldn't do a training like this even she forced me to." He said out loud not knowing that Megumi was behind him, wide eyes, shock at what she heard. She accidentally drop the glass of juice she held._

_Naruto turned around when he heard a glass shattered behind him, when he saw who it was, his eyes widened in shock._

_"...N-N-Naruto did y-you mean what you s-said?" she stuttered, still shock._

_Naruto looked away, berating himself for not noticing that there was someone behind him._

_"Yes." He replied, looking away._

_He expected her to reject him but much to his shock when he heard what she said._

_"I-I...love you..t-too" She told him, her eyes moistened as her tears flow freely on her face._

_He tentatively walked towards her and hugged her tightly and kissed her deeply, putting all the love he feel for her, Which she returned eagerly._

_(flashback End)  
_

3 months after that he proposed to her, She only replied with a kiss that filled with so much passion as she can muster. After a year being married to her-2 years after he proposed to her-, they'd been blessed a baby girl that they named Moka. And that was the happiest moment of his life.

* * *

"Is Naruto-sempai coming?" Asked Issei as they get ready for the rating game that would start in 5 minutes.

Rias sighed heavily, she doesn't expect for the blonde to come but she need all the support she could get. she snapped out of her musings when her brother's Queen.

"Ojou-sama I will teleport you now to the place where you will fight." She said, she received a nod from the Gremory heiress and she teleport them.

-With Naruto-

"They lost, huh." He's currently watching the match. He saw how Issei got his ass beaten by the Phenex that made Rias forfeit because she doesn't want her cute servant to get beaten more than he currently is.

He left when he felt someone noticed him in the shadows. He don't know who it is but damn he was sure that that person wass good because he/she sensed him even though he hide his presence very well, and since he didn't want to make a commotion he hurriedly left.

_'So he/she managed to follow me huh.' _Naruto thought as he turned right, exactly where the person following him is heading.

*BUMP***  
**  
"Oh sorry." He apologized to the person he bumped to. He offered the person a hand, now that he was close to the person he knew that the person following him is a girl, no. woman and a beautiful woman too.

"ahh. levia-tan is sorry too, levia-tan didn't paid attention ahead of her so she bumped to you." She apologized as she took the hand the man in front of her offered.

He gave her a charming smile, and nodded. "So what is a beautiful lady like you doing outside. don't like the party miss..?

"Serafall, Serafall leviathan." Shaking her head she continue. "No. I like the party but I am finding my sister So-tan did you saw her?" She sweated a little on her brow. That was not all lie, she was searching for her sister when she felt someone at the corner. She followed the source of it when she bumped into him.

"Are you sure you're only searching for your sister?" he received a nod "hmm, for me you look like your following little ole' me." he smirked when she sweated more.

She shook her head furiously when heard the last part he said. "No! no! levia-tan's not following you. It's just a coincidence that I bumped to you, Levia-tan swear." She defended.

_'This is too easy'_ He thought leaning to her until their face are merely centimeters apart. "I refused to believed that." he said, his smirk grows wider when he saw the blush staining her face, her blush grew bigger until her neck to face became as red as tomato. he stood up when he sensed a few devils going on their way. "let's go inside, a beautiful lady like you shouldn't be outside" he told her. He helped her stand up and they head inside.

"Ano, what's your name?" he heard the Maou asked him.

"I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumuki." He answered with a smile.

"Naru-tan are your whiskers real?" she asked him, she tip-toed and rub his cheeks with her hands then pinch it.

"I-ish topp pit, awww~ aaw." he said, struggling to speak properly.

"Nuh-uh. your so cuteeeeee Naru-tan." stretching his cheeks, she only stop when they were at the front door of the party. Letting go of his cheeks she opened the door. She waved at the servant to come.

"Ma'am do you need something?" he politely asked.

"Can you get a juice for me?"

He turned to Naruto. "And you sir?

"Scotch whiskey." he said kindly, but there was a demand in his tone.

"I'll get it right away ma'am and sir." he bowed and left to get the drinks.

"So where are you from Naru-tan?" Serafall inquired.

Looking at her direction and pondering if he would tell her where he exactly came from. "hmm. I'm from a village, far away village. I don't have parents they died when I am five years old along with my sister " he bowed his head like his ashame of something. " I'm at the house of my moms friend that day when that happened. My moms friend took care of me since then, but she died too two years after that incident happened. I took care of myself, I learned how to cook, everything that needed to be learned I learned it all by myself, that's all you need to know about me." he lied but half of it is true. He took care of himself when his sister has been born. He fend for his need when his father found out that he had no chakra and his mother didn't even cook him food when he was little, he was the one whose cooking for his self washing his clothes and he had only a few clothes when he was just young. He sew his clothes when it has holes because of the mob attacks. but damn that acting was so good that he could be nominated as the best actor of the year.

He felt a pair of arms hugged him, he raised his head to see whose arms it was and he saw Serafall giving him an apologetic smile which he returned with one of his own. "I'm sorry for asking such personal questions Naru-tan, Levia-tan will never ask such question again." She apologized to him.

"It's okay I know you don't mean it." Breaking the hug they saw the waiter approached them with a bottle of whiskey and a juice.

"Here's your juice ma'am." He handed the orange juice to her. She thanked the waiter who blushed, He turned to him. "Here's your whiskey, sir.

"It's fine thank you." He take the jonnie walker black label 1L from the waiter and muttered a "thank you".

"Naru-tan could I have that too?" asked Serafall.

"No. A lady like you shouldn't drink something like this." he chastised her, though he did it kindly.

"Mou~, I don't care, It looks tasty." He opened his mouth to protest when she take the glass of whiskey from him when she puppy dog eyes at him.

"...Fine. But don't blame me when you get drunk and One glass only."

She drink the whiskey in the gulp."ahhh. It really taste good."

He stood up. "Stay here I'll just go to the bathroom." he walked to the bathroom to take a pee. After he was done peeing. He head back to where Serefall was. When he was near the table where Serafall sitting he saw her drinking his whiskey, he ran over to her and take the glass she drinking. "What're you doing. I told you that you're only one glass. Now look at you. A glass or two then you'll be wasted."

"Naru-tan am I beautiful?" She asked out of the blue.

"Of course you are." He responded, his head tilted a little, confusion written on his face.

"Then why does no one likes me?" She questioned him.

He sat beside her and put his left arm on her shoulder, pulling her so she would lean on his shoulder. "You're wrong. You have fans that loves you, You're the Magical Leaviathan right."

She shook her head. "They like me because of what I am and not because of who I am."

"Then they're a fools. They are a fools for not seeing how awesome and beautiful you are. For me you are beautiful. A flower that could only be seen once in a thousand years. That's how beautiful you are." He said, a smile on his face.

She blushed at what he said. "T-thank yo-you Naru-t-tan." She stuttered, she hung her head down in embarrassment.

"You know you're cute when you blush." He complimented. He grinned when he saw her blush deepen until she looks like a tomato. "Anyway I should go now." He stand up to leave when he felt a hand on his wrist. He saw Serafall holding it and looked at her confusion in his face.

"Can I stay at your home tonight?" She asked him.

He pondered for a moment before he answered. "...Sure. but could I ask why?"

"...It's nothing. I just don't want to go home tonight."

"Alright. I'll teleport us there." He put his hand on his shoulder and disappeared in a black flash.

* * *

**At Naruto's Apartment**

They appeared in a black flash inside his apartment.

"What was that?" She questioned him groggily.

"That's my teleportation technique. It's an instant teleportaion." He answere. When he was training with Megumi, he copied his father signature technique _Hiraishin. _It took him a few years to crack it and a couple of years for him for it to work. It was hard really, It took him several years to master it with the help of his wife. Although when he finally copy the Hiraishin he improved it so he only needs to be in that location before so he could teleport there. He didn't need any markers like his father to use it. So he could say that his instant teleportation technique is way better than his fathers hiraishin.

"You are amazing Naru-tan!. To create such a technique like that it takes a genius to do it." He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Serafall praised him.

He smiled to her and nodded. "I only have one room so you will use my room and I will sleep in the couc-" He was cut off by Serafall who shook her head furiously.

"No...No. Naru-tan you will sleep in the bed with Levia-tan." She said under her breath. Crimson blush coloring her face.

He contemplated for a bit if he was going to accept it. It was his room after all so why not. "...Sure. I'm just gonna take a shower for a bit." He walked to the bathroom inside his room.

After 30 minutes of taking a shower he walk out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He was surprised when a pair of arms suddenly circled his waist.

"...Naru-tan. Levia-tan wants to thank you for what you did at the party awhile ago; when you told me that I'm beautiful and there's still someone who loves me..." She slide her hand on his abs up to his chest. Her breast pressed against his back, nibbling his earlobe.

Naruto quickly broke out of his shock and turned around to pushed her away. Only to regret it when he saw her only wearing a black nightgown that's see through he saw her wearing nothing underneath that nightgown, her DD-cup breast clearly shown under it and her shaved pussy that almost make him pounced on her but thanks to his self-control that he built through the years of living for so long he held back himself and his raging hormones to think rationally. "What are you doing?" He asked her with authority.

"Isn't it clear enough Naru-tan? I want to thank you." She replied sultrily, a seductive smirk plastered on his face. She walked toward him and snaked her arms around his neck and kiss him hungrily. She pushed him against the wall. Her body pressed tightly against his.

Pulling away from her, he asked. "...Are you sure about this?" Her only response was to kiss him deeply. _'I guess that's yes.' _He suddenly lift her off the ground and carry her bridal style to the bed, which cause her to "eep!" at the sudden action.

...And the night was filled with many sounds like moans of pleasure, high spitch screams and such.

* * *

**_I'm so__rry if I didn't write it as a lemon, since I'm not good at writing lemons as of now sooo Ja ne!  
_**


End file.
